Happy, Happy Wheels
by lukeinaterfan
Summary: This is the first, or one of the first happy wheels storys.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys Lukeinaterfan here and I just want to say that I have a new youtube! Its LukeDPlaysGames and no lag! Sorry for the long wait for me to post something. Enjoy this new story. Bye! This is one of the only, if not the first, Happy wheels Fanfic. Its on .**

**Happy Happy Wheels**

**CHAPTER 1: I Am Irresponcible.**

"Come on son! We can do it." A dad on a bicycle yells as he barrels down the Speed Bridge. "But Dad! Watch out for that buuuMMMPPP! AHHHHHHHHH." As the two fly through the air a button is pressed. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD" Little Timmy yells so his dad could hear him. That button launched the kid out of his seat. On the back of the bike. "DAA-." The kids head got sliced open. This is gruesome. "Oh well. HOLY FUDGE!" The dad got sent flying through the air. DU DU DOO! The victory sound went off and the dad yelled in excitement and relief that he wasn't dead. He then turns to us and said "I know im breaking the fourth wall but I need to say this. My name is the irresponicble dad. My son is little timmy. We live in a world called Happy Wheels. This world is full of peoples levels that we play. We die. We come back to life just to die again. Some times we win and the victory bell plays. There are more of us too! There is pogostick guy and more! In total theres about 12 or so. Now back to the game." Now that the breaking of the fourth wall is done dad selects another level. Its called "Harpoon Course 1". Its made by Lukeinaterfan. "Ok I got this." He starts peddling. A jump appears, and he jump it only to die. He died of a harpoon going through his but into his heart and brain. This game is very bloody. He respawns and tries again. This time after he jumper he had done a flip and the harpoon bounces harmlessly againt has tires. Wait what? That's not right, But then again nothing is right in this forsaken world. He keeps peddling only to come across another jump. He simply peddles off and just barly dodged the other harpoon. "Man these harpoons never give up!" he runs off another semi-cliff. More harpoons. "Dad my but hurts!" Dad looks and sees a harpoon in his sons buttox. "Don't look son. Just close your eyes." "OK." Then he came across another jump! He jumps and sees 5 harpoons shooting at him. One rips his nose off and another in his leg. The 3 others bounced harmlessly off the tires. Really? More indestructible tires? God Dangit. DU DU DOO! The victory bell sounds and the 2 make it through the level. The can life another day. -_-

**A/N: Hey, Sorry for the cruddy ending. My Happy Wheels account is Lukeinaterfan. If you want you can play my levels. I have a lot. Bye. R&R. 501 Words!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys this is the second chapter of happy, happy wheels. Hope you like it and sorry for not updating Jeff's adventures in minecraft in a long time but I cant think of any ideas for chapter 8. A new story might be coming soon. Its name is winning minecraft isn't o easy. Its about a kid named Lucian and he tries to beat the hard to beat game, Minecraft. Well check out my YouTube at LukeDPlaysGames. Thanks for reading my stories. Bye!**

**Chapter 2: I Am A Hobo. In A Wheel Chair. With A Rocket on it.**

I amWheelchair man and I am a hobo. Right now I am going down a hill at full speed with my rocket blasting me faster. SPLAT. I crash into the wall and my blood goes everywhere. It hurts like the nether. (MINECRAFT Reference.) I retry the level. As my friend Irresponsible dad explained earlier we don't die. Levels are created by you. I just chose a level called Test your Neck. I got zapped into the level and I saw something behind me. A paddle perhaps? I wheel backwards and hit the paddle. It boosts me forward and my neck goes through this sideways triangle. AH! My neck got snapped off. Blood went everywhere. I tried again and again and again. It was horrible! I kept ripping my head off. Even though I am immortal it still hurts. Finally I just sit back and wheel back until I hit the paddle and I just sat there. I made it! DU DU DOO! I Won! I thought I would never beat this. Just listening to the bell fills me with joy. Bye!

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know this is a short chapter but I don't have much time. School starts as of tomorrow and I will have barely any time to write. Well I don't know if I will or not but oh well. I might because of after school and weekends but maybe I won't have any ideas… As for videos on YouTube. I will be doing at least one a week. I can't just drop every Thing I'm doing online just because of school. Bye! R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys lukienaterfan here with another chapter of happy happy wheels. Hope you like it! Sorry for not updating Jeff's Adventures in Minecraft but I cant think of anything. PM me with any ideas. Read on and have a good time. **

**Chapter 3: I AM SANTA!**

Hello fellow readers. I am Santa, your lovely host this evening. I am included in a awesome game called happy wheels. Ah, here we are. This is me barreling down a snowy mountain. This level is called north pole rush. Who is it by, you ask? I realy cant tell you because I don't know. Now, back to the story. There I am barreling down my mountain. "GO FASTER YOU LITTLE TURDS." My elves weren't going fast enough. I was coming towards the launch pad. BOOM. A loud explosion launches me up into the air and I start flying. "NO!" A chain of swords sliced my leg open. Ill live, but im in a hell of a lot of pain. I keep going and I have to fly again! I fly and this time my elves get caught up in the chain of swords. "NOOO!" My elves are dead. My speed now comes from the motor. And gas. As I pick up speed it tells me to fly one last time. I do and I slice my arm off in the swords. "OWWW" I screech in pain before I hear a familiar sound. DU DU DOO! I won. I will never die! Well out of that nasty scene. My leg recovered but my arm never did. That is why I have only one arm. It's a shame really. My adventure is a short one but still. Its hilarious. Bye!

**A/N Hey guys sorry for another realy short chapter but its 30 minuets before school starts and I have to get ready. Ill write another chapter after school. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys it is me Luke here and I am here to bring you another chapter of happy, happy wheels. This one is about the mine cart guy. It might be a little short. On other news is that this is my first weekend of school! I have a bunch of great teachers and im liking school so far. Good bye and hope you like the story. Bye!**

**Chapter 4: I have no pants.**

Hello everyone I am busy at the moment so you will have to wait. We see a mine cart with the man in it barreling down a hill at full speed. He sees a bump and using his hydraulics he jumps over them and the promptly runs into some spikes. He respawned and tried again. This time he won the level. "Now I am free to talk. Actually no. But you are all invited to watch me in my next level!" We went with him to his next level. He gets out of his mine cart to click his level. The funny thing about that is he wasn't wearing any pants. He was however wearing boxers. They had really cartoon hearts on them. The hearts were a deep maroon and looked like the were beating. He chose the level "Mine Cart Mania" made by IAMURHUSBAND. He started the level and went down a train tracks. HONK, HONK. A train came blasting down the hill right toward the mine cart guy. SMASH. The mine cart guy got his and he went flying. He lived but is now half way back through the level. He does an epic jump and he does a back flip "But it was a front flip." "SHUT UP." He goes over bottles that fall as he rides and almost reaches the finish line. He tries again and again but he never wins. He tries one last time and he still doesn't make it. "THAT'S IT IM CHOSING ANOTHER LEVEL." He was absolutely red with anger and he clicks another level. This one is called "Obstacle course?" He clicks play and then he goes through the obstacle course. Nothing really happened except for a lot of yelling, screaming, and death. He finally beat it and air punched.

**A/N hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter and no school today! It's Saturday and I might write another chapter or 2 because it is a weekend. Have a great weekend and bye! Final word count is... 414 Bye!**


	5. i

**A/N: Hey guys its me lukeinaterfan and im writing this from school so it might not be updated until sometime tonight. So, with that being said I am sorry for not updating sooner because of all the schoolwork and the social life, I just have not had any time to write. Well im bringing you this so be happy. I am discontinuing Jeff's adventures in minecraft forever. I know you sad but I have no ideas for it. However, to make it up to you im writing a long chapter about the new happy wheels character Irresponsible mom. Im guessing she took most of the kids and left dad with Timmy. Goody bye and enjoy the story! Keep in mind that some of these levels are not real. Some of them are. **

**Chapter 5: Irresponsible… Mom?**

" Shut up Gloria!" Yelled an agrivated mom. "What!?" asked Gloria in the most annoying tome she had ever spoken in. "We are on a story! Behave!" Mom chastised her on the story. What an embarresment. Ok so today they will be playing a few levels. And to celebrate the new character it will be extra long! They decide on the level, Mommas course. She plays the level and starts up. She immediately launches the baby. "Weeeeeeeeeeeee." The baby seemed to be having fun. She then leaves the baby and kicks Gloria off. "I don't need you." She spat in their direction and started to pedal forward. She was being really mean today and she didn't care. She came to her first jump and because she wasent fat she was able to get through the jump with relative ease. She went to the spinning spikes next. As she used the flying bike trick a spike took her arm off. Her arm stump was spewing blood and mom looked a little paler. "Its just a flesh wound. I am ok." She was trying to make the pain go away and then she went to the next obstical. The next obstical is a harpoon jump. She jumps over it with a hard tie and the harpoon shoot and went throught the tire. Somehow the tire regenerated and she kept on going. The next obctical was torture. It was a starway with arrow guns. She decided to go for it and arrows impaled every single part of her body, but yet she wasent dead. She kept on going and found another obstical. It was a mine run. She pedaled and pedaled and hit a lot of mines. She has one leg and no arms but she is still going! How, I don't know but it is certainly amazing. She goes through the last obstical. That last obstical is something resembiling a glass break. She broke through 50 glass panels and had cuts all over body. She sees the finish line and is so relived that she looses it and she pedals as fast as she can with one leg and makes it! She hears the victory bell and falls into a coma and the total jerk face peremedics come and save her life. Somehow the next day she has all of her limbs back and she feels no pain what so ever. She was wondering what happened to her kids but then she remembered that she launched them off at the start of the last level. But she could hear glories whines and her babies screeches. She looks in the baby basket and sees the baby! She looks behind her and sees Gloria! What a day she thought and blacked out again. When she woke up she found herself in a nother level! She launched her kids and started on the Track. The track is called, More obsticals then ever. She pedeled over her children and their heads exploded. "hehe that was funny!" This mom is a dmented person. She pedeled on the track and came to a jet wall. A jet wall is a wall of jets that you have to dodge or you get pushed into spikes. She used the bike trick again and only hit 2 jets. She went on with the course and she came to a wall of spikes. The wall of spikes was moving so it was kind of easy to get past. She pedaled and then her arm got caught in the spike and got ripped of with a grueling ripping sound. "HOLY CROW!" I cursed some more and then I went on with my mission. I came to the next obstical and I went "Oh My God….." This was a bottle run with one measly boost. She was chanting "I can do this." Like a mantra. She went towards the boost cautiously and the right before she got there the floor opened up and some words appeared. 'You got trolled'. She got angry and pedeled some more. She got to the finish line only to have the floor fall again. She fell onto another finishline only to be stopped by a invisible platform. She kept riding. She came to a wall and said. "Screw it im killing my self." She rode into the wall, but only to find that the wall was fake! She rode on with remewed hope and fell into a pit of lava. The lava was fake. It was actually water and she rode very slowly to the finishline on the other side. Ahh! Another falling floor. She went on with a screwed up mind and did a backflip! "Front flip!" she hears a voice saying 'but mom that was a backflip' SHUT UP CHILD! She rode on with renewed hope from nothing though. She rode and rode until she looked uo and saw spikes about to fall on her. She pedeled so hard that her wheels were starting to spread apart. Then she saw that a wall of spikes came up. She braked and did not brake in time. The spike wall was not a fake. Actually it was. She rode on to another finish line and she won! Yay. Now for the end where she fell off and died.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed this. I actually finished this in school! By!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys sorry for not writing at all this past half a year. I have not gotten around to it and I do have school you know. Happy thanksgiving and have a great doomsday. Wait a minuet, you didn't know that the world is going to end on December, 21, 2012? Well it is, according to the Mayan calender anyways. So have fun with this chapter. I don't plan on ending this until I get through all of the characters. So far I have done 5. go read the chapters to find out what they were though. Well thats enough rambling for me. Enjoy the story guys!**

**Chapter 6: Segways are so not overrated.**

My name is segway guy and I am on a segway. In my world, happy wheels, I have to complete levels and most of the time die trying. Oh cool, heres a level now. Its called "Rope Swings" By Jim Bonacci. Ok lets do this. I see a rope... I rev back on my segway and zoom forward. I jump and let go of my segway. OW. Rope burn. I slid as I help onto the rope. I let go and go to the other side. I am launched in the air by a launching pad and I grab onto another rope. I Swing! Yes I made it. Wait, no, no, no. I slid into the spikes. I freaking OVER SHOT THE DAMNED EXIT. Oh well, better try again... 5 minuets later...i won! Bye.

**Sorry for the short chapter... Thanks giving dinner time...  
**


End file.
